Change in History
by AMEDASANI
Summary: What if one thing in history changed. What if that thing was Anakin's dreams. Full summery inside.
1. Default Chapter

Summery: What if one thing in Star Wars history had been changed or didn't happen. What if that thing was Anakin's dreams? Anakin never started having the dreams about Padme dying in child birth so does he still turn evil?

Anakin sat up in a cold sweat once again. He took some deep breaths to calm his nerves. He looked over at his sleeping wife. They were expecting a baby in a few months. He looked around the room and signed gently as his breathing returned to normal. He grabbed his shirt and got up trying not to disturb Padme.

He slid it on as he walked out of the room and into the living room. He put a hand to the large floor to ceiling window that looked out over Coruscant. He sighed again. He looked into the distance to see the Jedi temple where he had spent 13 years of his life training to be a Jedi. His dreams were very disturbing to him. He looked across the distance at the temple again.

"Anakin. What is it" Padme asked.

"I keep having that dream" Anakin said.

"About the temple" she asked coming closer and putting a hand on his shoulder. He nodded.

"I can't get it out of my head" he said.

"Maybe you should tell Obi-Wan" Padme offered.

"No, he's off on some planet bringing back a new initiate. He won't be back for a few more days" Anakin said shaking his head a little.

"Master Windu, or Master Yoda maybe" Padme offered again.

"I don't even know if it's just a dream or a vision" Anakin told her turning from the window to look at her.

"Maybe if you tell some one they can figure it out. Maybe Obi-Wan could figure it out" Padme asked.

"All he would say is "Dreams pass in time". He never agree's with my dreams" Anakin said.

"Well I do and I don't want anything to happen either. Tell some one, Anakin, please" Padme begged him.

"Alright. I'll tell the entire council. Maybe together they can figure it out. You should probably get back to bed" Anakin said.

"What about you" Padme asked.

"I'm going to the temple. I won't be able to sleep until I tell them. I'll wait there for the council to meet after breakfast. I'll be back for dinner" Anakin said and kissed her before leading her back to bed and tucking her in. She fell asleep quickly and he got dressed in his normal Jedi attire. He left swiftly climbing into the speeder and zooming off into the semi darkness.

He reached the temple in no time and stopped in a parking space. He got out and went into the large front lobby. He progressed through the halls until he heard a girl singing. He stopped and listened. He hadn't heard any one sing since his mother sang for him. It lifted his spirits and made him feel like nothing was impossible.

Maybe they needed music in the temple. It would certainly help ease the tension. He followed the sound to an initiate training room where there was a girl about 15 singing to the small initiate toddlers and younglings. He looked through the door and listened.

"A dream is a wish your heart makes, when you're fast asleep, in dreams you will loose your heartaches, whatever you wish for you keep, have faith in your dreams and someday, your rainbow will come smiling through, no matter how your heart is grieving, if you keep on believing, the dream that you wish, will come true" she sang every now and then repeating parts but it put smiles on the children's face.

"Shouldn't you all be in bed" Anakin asked quietly slightly scaring them. Even the girl had been to busy to realize he was there.

"Go on" she urged them. The older of them helped the younger children past Anakin and down the hall.

"That was very beautiful. I was beginning to think all padawon's and masters couldn't do anything but be serious" Anakin said.

"Thank-you but I'm not a padawon" Amanda said.

"How old are you" Anakin asked.

"15" Amanda said moving over to a shelf and organizing some things.

"What" Anakin asked.

"I haven't been made a padawon yet" Amanda said.

"Why not" Anakin asked.

"There isn't a master who wants to take me as his padawon" Amanda said turning to face him.

"That's odd" Anakin said.

"Not really. I've been known to be a kind of jynx.

"My 1st master died in a sith attack and then my other 2 died in a fighter crash" Amanda said looked away from him.

"I see" Anakin said.

"After that no one wanted to make me their padawon so I was demoted to youngling again and almost initiate" Amanda said.

"That's not fair. Maybe I could talk to my master" Anakin said looked at her.

"You don't have to do that. I'm fine with it really" she said.

"Do you know who I am" Anakin asked.

"No. not really. I don't really hear a lot" she said.

"I'm Anakin Skywalker. I actually started my training when I was 10. They say I am the "Chosen One". If you won't let me talk to my master then I will wish for you that you get a master who is not afraid of you being a so called jynx" Anakin said and turned. He sensed her smile and smiled himself before leaving. He stepped out into another hall and a boy almost ran into him. He skidded to a halt.

"Shouldn't you be in bed" Anakin asked the boy.

"Probably" the boy said breathing heavily.

"Then get to bed before I tell" Anakin teased lightly but serious. The boy promptly turned and ran back the other way. Anakin shook his head and grinned. As he walked down the halls and sensed some one coming down the hall that would intercept with his. He didn't reach for his light saber though like he usually did he stood back and waited for the person to show themselves. Master Windu came creeping around the corner.

"Oh it's you" Mace said.

"You sound disappointed" Anakin said.

"No. The younglings came and woke me up and said that a tall man in jedi robes was standing "menacingly" as they say in the door way about to attack them" Mace said and Anakin laughed.

"They're probably talking about me. I think I scared them when I asked if they were supposed to be in bed. Which reminds me. I met a girl that was singing to them. She said she was 15 and was demoted to youngling because she didn't have a master to train her" Anakin said.

"Oh, yes, that's Amanda. We had to demote her to youngling again because her masters died and other masters didn't want her because as they said the "jynx factor". I think it's ridiculous personally but we can't force a padawon on a master. They have to bond" Mace said.

"On another not she was singing a very beautiful song. It actually made me feel a lot better. Maybe we should have a jedi choir or something" Anakin said.

"I'll bring it up with the council" Mace said.

"Oh, yes, the council, which reminds me again, I need to meet with the council some time today" Anakin said.

"Alright, come by right after breakfast" Mace said.

"Sure" Anakin said and they went off. Anakin walked down some more halls and made it to the library. He was always referred to as the chosen one and how the prophecy told of his coming to them but he had never read or seen the prophecy. He walked down the long isle's of books and came to a door. He opened it as quietly as he could and inside he found hundreds of dusty old books.

He went in and light some of the candles and looked at the book titles. He pulled one off and sat in a chair. He set the book on the table in front of him and opened it carefully. He looked through the index and found what he was looking for. He flipped to the pages and began to read.

'The prophecy of the chosen one, an all powerful being has been known by all since the telling, in the beginning of time.'

"He will be born of the midi-chlorians themselves to a virgin mother. He will rise late in the craft but progress swiftly under the watchful eye of a padawon turned master. His power will be so great he will be able to do anything even destroy worlds. He will marry secretly to a sen………"

But from there he couldn't read it anymore as the words were faded and couldn't be made out.

He closed the book. He had married Padme secretly and if sen… ment senator then it was true. He had been trained by a padawon turned master and had progressed in his studies quickly. He thought about this for 2 hours when he finally looked at the clock. Breakfast was ending. He stood and put the book carefully back onto the shelf. He left swiftly and walked quickly down the hall moving around padawons and younglings on their way to classes and to the council meeting chambers.

He took a deep breath and prepared to tell of his dream. The doors were opened and he went in.

"Tell us, of your trouble young Skywalker" Yoda said.

"Master for some time I have been visited by a very disturbing dream" Anakin said.

"Dreams do pass in time" Ki-Adi-Mundi said.

"Yes master" Anakin said to him

"But I feel it is more than a dream" Anakin said.

"What happens in this dream" Mace asked.

"Disaster, horrible disaster, younglings slane by a red light saber, an army of clone troopers behind firing madly, wrecking havoc, and killing innocent initiate's and younglings, your deaths" Anakin said.

"You have seen our deaths" another master asked.

"Yes. Each of yours. It is very disturbing. Each and every one of the jedi were killed by clones and the red light saber" Anakin said.

"Serious, this is. Sense no lies from you I do" Yoda said

"Meditate on this I will" Yoda said.

"Thank-you master. If my dream does turn out to be a vision of the future we must be prepared. We must get everyone out of here" Anakin said.

"I agree, but where to go" Mace asked.

"Split up we should" Yoda said. Anakin looked at each as they talked.

"You may go Anakin. We will devise a plan to get every one out of here safely" Mace said.

"Master I have one more thing" Anakin said.

"Go on" Mace said.

"I know that I may be expelled for telling you this but I have been married" Anakin said.

"To who" Mace asked trying to keep calm.

"Senator Amidala" Anakin said. At this all the masters sat back amazed Padme would do something like this.

"Anything else" Mace asked.

"She is expecting a baby in a few months" Anakin said.

"I see. These are very serious matters" Mace said

"Or they would have been if we discovered that the more love we hold the less room for hate. Go to her and tell her of what has commensed. Let her know we approve and if you need anything don't hesitate to ask" Mace said. Beaming Anakin bowed and left. He almost ran out to his speeder and jumped into it to speed off to Padme. He jumped back out as he landed and ran in.

"Anakin what is it" Padme asked.

"They approve they approve" Anakin said taking her in his arms and twirling her a few times.

"Approve of what" Padme asked.

"Of us, of the baby. They said the more love we have the less room for hate and they approve" Anakin said and kissed her.

"What" Padme asked.

"They said it's okay we were married. It's okay that you're having a baby" Anakin said.

"Oh that's so wonderful" Padme said and hugged him again.

"We don't have to hide any more" Anakin told her and kissed her again.

"What did they sa" Padme started to ask.

"Don't ruin the moment honey" Anakin said putting a finger to her lips to silence her. She nodded and they sat on the couch together.

"I can't stand this any more. I've been having an upset stomach lately Anakin" Padme said after a few minutes.

"Did you go to the healer" he asked.

"Yes, they said it was nothing. Will you tell me if the baby is healthy" Padme asked him.

"I thought we decided" Anakin started.

"I don't care about that right now I just want to know if the baby is healthy" Padme said. Anakin put a hand to her rounded stomach and through the force sensed not 1 but 2 force signatures. His eyes widened in surprise and withdrew his hand almost quickly.

"What is it, what's wrong" Padme asked.

"Nothing. They are perfectly healthy" Anakin said.

"They" Padme asked.

"You're having twins" Anakin said. Padme out a hand to her stomach and smiled.

"Wow" Padme said. Anakin nodded. There wasn't another word to describe it. They sat there for an hour before 3PO came in.

"Master Anakin, mistress Padme a most important visitor" he said and Obi-Wan walked past him.

"I have just heard the good news. Congratulations" he said.

"Thank you master I only wish I could have told you" Anakin said and stood. He helped Padme up and Obi-Wan kissed her hand.

"Maybe we should tell him now" Padme asked Anakin.

"She's having twins" Anakin said and put his arms around her.

"That's good news. Not feeling sick I hope" Obi-Wan asked. She shook her head no.

"Well Anakin the council wishes to meet with us about your dream" Obi-Wan said.

"Will you be alright" Anakin asked Padme.

"Of course, I'll call you if I need you" Padme said and kissed him quickly before he walked out with Obi-Wan.

"I'm happy for you Anakin. I really am" Obi-Wan said.

"Thank-you master" Anakin said.

"I'm also very pleased that you went in front of the council with your dream" Obi-Wan said.

"Thank-you master. It's not often I get praise" Anakin said.

"I know and for that I am sorry. I'm beginning to think you were right. I was holding you back a little" Obi-Wan said.

"Don't say that master" Anakin said.

"Well it is true. I guess I was a little jealous of the way Qui-Gon had seen all the power in you and I was determined to treat you like he had treated me. Sure we loved each other as father and son. What Master and padawon doesn't but when you entered the picture something changed" Obi-Wan said as they climbed into the speeder.

"I don't know what to say master" Anakin said allowing Obi-Wan to drive by climbing into the passenger seat.

"Don't say anything just accept what I'm telling you as I hope it's not to late to praise you on everything you have done so far. You always seem to come out on top and for that I admire you. You use your head when you realize you have one" Obi-Wan said and they laughed together.

"Did the council tell you about my dream" Anakin asked.

"They did. I agree with you. It is very disturbing. Let's hope that, that is all it is. A dream" Obi-Wan said and Anakin nodded in agreement. They landed at the temple within a few minutes and made their way to the council chamber together. The doors opened and they walked in. Obi-Wan took his seat as Anakin bowed.

"We have decided that your dream needs to be taken seriously whether it is real or not. We have informed all the other Jedi masters here and elsewhere of what will happen" Mace said.

"Yes master" Anakin said.

"Do you know at what time your dream is going to take place" Mace asked. Anakin thought for a few minutes. He closed his eyes trying to remember the dream and suddenly it came to him.

"They're coming" Anakin said.

"What" Mace asked.

"Right now. They're coming" Anakin said.

"Who" Obi-Wan asked.

"The clones. He has turned them against us" Anakin said.

"Who has" Mace asked.

"Palpatine. He is an evil sith emperor" Anakin said his eye closed again.

"Are you sure" Mace asked.

"Yes. We must get everyone out" Anakin said.

"Spread out. Find the younglings and the initiate's. Get them out of bed and ready to go. We must split up" Mace said.

"The man" Yoda said reminding him of something.

"Right. Anakin Skywalker this council grants you the rank the of Master Jedi" Mace said. Anakin stood there astounded. In a flash Yoda had cut off his padawon braid.

"Now we must split up. Skywalker go to the lower levels and rescue those younglings. Take them to your ship and take them somewhere safe" Ki-Adi-Mundi said.

"I know the perfect place" Anakin said. The others were given instructions.

"May the force be with us" Mace said and the hurried out going separate ways.

"Anakin" Obi-Wan called to him and he stopped so he could catch up.

"I'm going there too. I'll see you there. Meet at your family's moisture farm. May the force be with you" he said.

"May the force be with you" Anakin said and they went their separate ways. Anakin pulled out his com link and called Padme.

"Bring 3PO and R2 with you to the Jedi main hanger. Hurry. The temple is under attack. Get on my ship where you will be safe. I'll be there soon" Anakin told her.

"Alright" Padme said and he put it away. He hurried down to the lower level's of the temple and found thousands of clones firing on the younglings. He saw a few fall and called out to the rest whipping out his light saber.

"Go quickly. Board my ship in the main hanger" Anakin yelled over the noise of the clones. He watched as 35 or so older younglings hurried away each helping younglings smaller then them. Anakin deflected bolts right back at the clones and watched as they fell slowly. He grabbed a few small children out of the range of fire and pulled them behind him.

"Follow them quickly" he told the 5 year old boy he had pulled to safety. The boy helped the 3 others to the main hanger as Anakin backed up quickly after he had gathered all the younglings that were alive. He had found a few older padawons in the process. He switched his light saber off as he ran into the hanger and helped the 10 or so younglings onto the ship. He looked around and saw other ships taking off. He sensed Padme on board and got on too. He hurried to the cockpit where Padme was seated.

"We have to get out of here" Anakin said quickly and began hitting buttons.

"Where are we going" Padme asked.

"Tattione" Anakin said. She too pushed some buttons. They took off and Anakin got them safely into space before getting up. He went into the main room.

"How many are there" Anakin asked the oldest by a padawon about 15.

"47" the boy said.

"I want all their names, ages, and rank" Anakin said.

"Yes master Anakin" the boy said. He got together with the other 2 padaowns and together they got all the names, their ages, and their rank.

"What do we have" Anakin asked as he prepared some food for them all.

"10 padawons, 17 initiate's, and 20 younglings" the boy said.

"Alright, here take this out to them and if you could get them to bed" Anakin said and floated the trays of food out into the main room. He went into the cock pit.

"Master" Anakin called over the com link.

"Yes Anakin" Obi-Wan replied.

"We have 47 of them. 10 padawons, 20 younglings, and 17 initiate's" Anakin said.

"Alright. I will relay our numbers together to Master Yoda and Master Windu. I'll see you the moisture farm" Obi-Wan said and closed the link.

"We're going to the moisture farm" Padme asked him.

"Yes. It's the safest place we could think of. I'm sure Dad, Owen, and Beru will be happy with the extra help we can give" Anakin said.

"Alright. I'll go help put the younglings to bed" Padme said and left. Anakin sat back and thought.

"How many got out alive" he thought aloud.

"Plenty Annie. You did well" a voice said. Anakin looked around and spotted a semi transparent figure in the other seat.

"Master Qui-Gon" Anakin said amazed.

"Yes Anakin. You have done very well. I never doubted your ability" he said.

"How" Anakin asked.

"You could say I'm like your guardian angel" he said. Anakin looked at him.

"You are the chosen one. There is no doubt about that in any one's mind and now they will hold you in such high respect that you will be amazed" Qui-Gon said.

"Have you spoken to master Obi-Wan" Anakin asked.

"yes I have. He's not exactly happy though" Qui-Gon told him.

"Why not" Anakin asked. "he didn't rescue as many as he qould have liked. He only saved 30" Qui-Gon told him.

"I only saved 47" Anakin said.

"I know and only 50 were lost and the rest saved but he felt he could have done more" Qui-Gon said.

"Why do I suddenly feel like he's the padawon and I'm his master" Anakin asked.

"Because he's starting to remind you of how you would have reacted" Qui-Gon said.

"You're right" Anakin said. They talked about everything for half an hour and then he disappeared as Padme came in.

"They're all sleep even the older padawons" Padme said.

"Good. They'll need all the rest they can get" Anakin said.

"How many did Obi-Wan get" Padme asked.

"30" Anakin said.

"Only 30. What about everyone else" Padme asked.

"I don't know. Only 50 were lost though" Anakin said. They didn't talk for awhile.

"There it is. Tattione. I never thought I'd be back here" Anakin said as they came through the atmosphere and flew over several small villages and to the moisture farms.

"There is it" Padme said as they located the Lars moisture farm. Anakin set the ship down.

"Stay here with the younglings. I'll be back soon" Anakin said and kissed her before leaving the ship and entering the living area of the moisture farm. It had changed since the last time he was there.

"Dad, Owen, Beru" Anakin called. Owen hurried out of the work room.

"Anakin" Owen said and gave him a brotherly hug.

"What brings you here this time" Owen asked.

"The temple fell under attack. I rescued as many younglings as I could. I have 47 of them plus Padme, 3PO, and R2. Master Obi-Wan has 30. He's on his way here too. We couldn't think of any other safe place" Anakin said.

"Well you're welcome here of course but there isn't room for 76 people" Owen said as Beru came out and hugged him too.

"There is plenty of room aboard my ship for my group and plenty on Obi-Wan's until we can build our own makeshift houses. The younglings will offer plenty of help while we are here with their small yet good knowledge of the force" Anakin said

"We might be here for a long time" Anakin said.

"Sure. We welcome the extra help" Cliegg said coming out of the house. His leg had healed and he had been fitted with a fake.

"Another thing" Anakin said turning to Beru

"Padme and I are expecting twins in the next few months. Think you could help her" Anakin asked.

"Sure. I've done it lots of times" Beru said.

"Thank you. I should return to the ship now. Have a nice night" Anakin said and left heading back to the ship.


	2. Chapter 2

Author Note: Well I'm glad most of you like it. I'll try to fix some of my mistakes but it's not that hard to read if you use your imagination.

When he got back Padme was already asleep. He slipped into bed beside her and put his arms around her also falling asleep. He was happy that none of the younglings had any night mares and he woke in the morning to Padme kissing him gently.

"Obi-Wan is here" Padme said and got up. He got up and got dressed in his Jedi garb and went outside onto the sandy ground of Tattooine.

"Got here with out any trouble" Anakin asked.

"Of course" he said.

"Where are the younglings" Anakin asked.

"Owen and Beru are telling each of them what they need to do" Padme said.

"What about the padawans" Anakin asked.

"Well the 16 padawons we have are looking after the initiate's" Obi-Wan said.

"Did everyone else make it out alright" Anakin asked.

"Yes they did. We are scheduled to be in the council meeting in half an hour" Obi-Wan said.

"Council meeting" Anakin asked.

"Yes. Master Windu, Master Yoda, and Master Mundi are all on the same planet and are preparing the building of a new Jedi Temple. We just don't have the archive information. That was a great loss" Obi-Wan said as they walked slowly with Padme following them to the moisture farm.

"If you don't mind my saying master but you are wrong. The information was not lost. While you were away I got bored and decided that next time we went on a mission I could study so I uploaded the entire archive's into my ship" Anakin said.

"How did you manage that" Obi-Wan asked.

"Master you know I can do anything I put my mind to" Anakin said.

"That is true. We will have to inform the council" Obi-Wan said.

"I agree" Anakin said. They sat down on some rocks and Obi-Wan opened the link. They saw Master's Windu, Yoda, and Mundi and holo versions of the rest.

"Good to see you it is" Yoda said.

"It's good to see you too master" Obi-Wan said.

"We are beginning to build the new temple. Together we have 100 padawons, 153 younglings, and 94 initiates. We are still waiting to hear from 4 other masters and with their added numbers we can figure out who was lost and notify their families" Mace said.

"Yes master. I have some good news as well. Before the attack I uploaded the archives into my ship so I have the entire archives with me. I have the lists of padawons, masters, younglings, and initiate's" Anakin said.

"Good news this is indeed" Yoda said.

"The temple should be finished in a year with all the help we have. We will call you when it is finished and then you can come here and we will deal with the sith together if they have not already been destroyed" Mace said.

"Yes master" Obi-Wan and Anakin said together. After an hour the meeting ended and they closed the link.

"So you should start training the padawons right master" Anakin asked.

"I think you mean we. Don't forget Anakin you are now a master Jedi too" Obi-Wan said.

"Yeah but I can't" Anakin started.

"Why not" Obi-Wan asked?

"We will train them all together. The younglings and the padawons and the initiate's" Obi-Wan said as they walked toward the moisture farm and then Anakin heard it again. That song he had heard Amanda singing.

"Master do you think the council would mind your or I taking a padawan learner" Anakin asked.

"No" Obi-Wan said.

"Good. Since I'm new to this though you should consider it" Anakin said.

"Consider what" Obi-Wan asked.

"A girl demoted to youngling because her masters were killed and no one would take her as their padawan learner because of "jynx factor". You should consider her" Anakin said.

"You just thought of this" Obi-Wan asked.

"Listen" Anakin said and they both stopped talking. Obi-Wan heard the song too.

"That's the girl I was telling you about. Amanda" Anakin said. They followed the singing and found Amanda singing to the children as they worked. It was a different song though.

"Whistle while you work" she sang and the group whistled together in a pre learned tune. Amanda continued to sing until Obi-Wan interrupted her.

"I agree with Master Anakin" Obi-Wan said.

"Come here Amanda" Obi-Wan beckoned her toward him. She walked over to him.

"Amanda I take you as my padawan learner. Anakin, you are a witness" Obi-Wan said.

"Yes Master Obi-Wan" Anakin said.

"I'm a padawan again" Amanda said. Obi-Wan nodded. "Gather the other padawons it's time for your training. Anakin start the younglings on saber technique after lunch" Obi-Wan said and Amanda went off to get the other padawons. They came running back.

"Come on we'll go train" Obi-Wan said and led the padawons out of the living and working area and out into the open area.

"How are things going" Anakin asked Beru after he had made his way through the younglings.

"Very well. They learn fast and are eager to learn more" Beru said. Anakin nodded.

"Do you need anymore help" Anakin asked.

"No, they are doing really well. You might want to check on Owen and the boys at the vaporators" Beru said. Anakin turned and started for the vaporators where Owen and the boys were.

"Need any help here" Anakin asked Owen.

"Yes, please tell your students that taking things apart instead of putting them together will not be tolerated" Owen said.

"Who was doing it" Anakin asked.

"The older boys, over there" Owen said indicating a group of older boys. Anakin walked our there.

"Owen tells me you were making trouble. Well I have something to say about it. Do something they tell you not to do and you won't train. I'll ground you" Anakin said.

"You can't ground us" a boy said.

"What is your name" Anakin asked.

"Ian" the boy said.

"Well Ian. Since you didn't come in my group you're right. I'm not responsible for you but guess what, I get to train you after lunch in technique and I can decide not too" Anakin said and the boys stopped goofing around.

"That makes a good point though" Anakin said to himself and walked off. He found Obi-Wan instructing the padawons.

"Master if I may interrupt" Anakin asked.

"Sure" Obi-Wan said.

"I say we divide the children in half. You will train one half and I'll train the other half" Anakin said.

"Alright, after the children are asleep tonight we will divide them into out groups" Obi-Wan said and continued the training with the padawons and Anakin went to watch over the younglings and look for Padme.

"Have you seen Padme" Anakin asked Beru.

"I think she's in the house" Beru told him. Anakin went down into the house to find Padme and Cliegg talking.

"Just in time Anakin. We were just talking about the babies" Cliegg said. Anakin kissed Padme quickly.

"Really" Anakin said.

"Yes, apparently twins usually come early" Padme said almost frightened.

"You're afraid. Of what" Anakin asked.

"I don't think I do this with out a medical droid and lots of medical people" Padme said.

"Of course you can. I'll be here and Obi-Wan and Beru and Owen, and dad" Anakin said.

"I know but I'm not sure I can do this" Padme said.

"Well I know you can" Anakin said. Beru came in half an hour later.

"Padme will you help me make lunch for everyone" she asked. Padme stood and moved into the kitchen to help her prepare lunch. Anakin and Cliegg went outside. Anakin moved off toward the padawons in training.

"If I may interrupt again" Anakin asked.

"Sure" Obi-Wan said.

"Do any of you have any training in the medic ward" Anakin asked them.

"I do" a girl said.

"And me" another said.

"Good. As you know my wife is pregnant with twins. She just learned that twins usually come early and she wants medical people as she calls them to help" Anakin said.

"We will do all we can" the 1st girl said.

"Good. We both appreciate your help" Anakin said and they resumed their training. Anakin went to find Owen and the boys.

"Owen we should start building houses for us as soon as possible. How long will it take to get the supplies" Anakin asked.

"We can go into town tomorrow and order them. It should take about a week for them to get here though" Owen said.

"Alright. How long will it take to build them once we have the things we need" Anakin asked.

"Probably only a few days if everyone helps" Owen said.

"Good. I know Padme will be happy if she actually has a real house instead of the ship" Anakin said.

"How's she doing with the pregnancy" Owen asked as he tightened some bolts.

"So far, so good. Dad just told her that twins usually come early so she's starting to freak out" Anakin said and laughed a little.

"Understandable. Beru and I aren't sure if we want kids" Owen said.

"Well there's so many here right now that's undertstandable" Anakin said.

"How many are there again" Owen asked.

"77.\. then when Padme has the twins 79" Anakin said.

"That's a lot of kids. I don't even think there's that many kids in Mos Eisley" Owen said.

"Probably not. These kids come form all over the galaxy. All species and genders" Anakin said.

"I noticed a few of them weren't human" Owen said.

"Yeah, most of them are human. The council prefers that human's learn from humans and so forth and so on just so we don't create any odd situations" Anakin told him and Owen nodded. Anakin bent down as the vaporator let out a burst of steam. He took up a few of the tools and tightened and loosened some bolts and knobs and it stopped and began to run correctly.

"Lets hope that all your students are that good with mechanics" Owen said.

"Lunch" was called loudly and the boys immediately stood up and got ready to run for the house.

"Hold it" Anakin shouted so they could all hear. They stopped and looked at him.

"Your food will be brought out side to you. There is not enough for room for all of us in the house. Sit" Anakin said. They moved around the house into the shade and sat. Anakin and Owen went to help Beru and Padme pass out the lunch.

"I'm going to town after lunch to get some more supplies. Feeding 83 people takes a lot of food" Beru said.

"I'll go with you. I need to purchase some drones" Obi-Wan said.

"Your help will be welcome. Traveling into town now-a-days is not the safest thing to do" Beru said.

"These might help too" Obi-Wan said and pulled some small sacks of food capsules from his belt.

"I have quite a bit of food capsules on the ship too" Anakin said.

"They will be needed" Beru said. After lunch they cleaned up quickly and Anakin began to train the younglings in meditation as Padme played with the initiate's and the padawans went to work.

"Good, good. Focus, follow your heart. Allow the force to flow through you and relax" Anakin said as he taught the kids to meditate. He watched as each slipped into their own relaxing meditation.

"Anakin come quickly" Owen called loudly. The children lost their focus and opened their eye's. Anakin ran to where Owen and the padawan learners were working.

"What" Anakin asked?

"Master Anakin, Amanda's not well" a girl said. Anakin saw Amanda laying on the ground crying. He bent next to her.

"What is it? What did you see?" Anakin asked.

"It was horrible. I saw the temple as it is now" Amanda said.

"Relax" Anakin said and put a hand to her forehead helping her clear the images out and he saw what she saw.

"What you saw is horrible yes but you must remember. Palpatine is evil" Anakin said as he sent calm and relaxing vibrations to her through the force. She fell into an enchanted sleep and he picked her up.

"You can take her into the house" Owen said. Anakin carried her into the house and came back out.

"She'll be fine" Anakin told the others and went back to the younglings.

"Now we will practice with the force" Anakin said.

"Focus on these little rocks. Imagine them floating toward you" Anakin said. He watched as the small pile of rocks floated up and moved off to each of the younglings.

"Float them around you" Anakin said and he watched as the rocks moved around them.

"Now make them go up and down" Anakin said and smiled as each of the children began to tire. Anakin held out his hand and all the rocks came shooting toward him dodging around each of the children and landing in a pile next to him again. They clapped and laughed happily as he made them float around and above their heads out of their reach. Anakin laughed and they zoomed around stopping abruptly and going again quickly they settled back down net to Anakin after a few minutes.

"I think it's time we go help with the harvest" Anakin said and they all hurried off to join Owen and the padawans.

"You got some good kids here Anakin. They listen well" Owen said.

"Most of these children are eager to learn all they can because the more knowledge they have of things not really involved in training to be a Jedi is all the better when they are Jedi masters and are on missions and such" Anakin said and Owen nodded. Anakin watched as the children began to spread out and saw a group of younglings together moving the sand around. Anakin walked over to them and bent over them. What he saw was amazing. Be bent down and picked up a handful of what appeared to be soil.

"Where did you find this" Anakin asked.

"It was right under the sand" the boy said. Anakin let it fall through his fingers and smiled. He moved the sand away from another area and found more.

"Owen, Owen, come here" Anakin called over his shoulder. Owen walked over to them.

"Look what they found" Anakin said and held up a handful.

"Where did you find this" Owen asked them.

"It was under the sand look" a girl said and moved some sand off of the new dirt.

"I can't wait to tell Beru and dad. They'll be so happy" Owen said and he too let the dirt fall through his fingers.

"Lets clear a 10x10 foot space alright" Anakin said.

"The sand will blow over it" Owen said.

"I can build a shield that will allow sun and us through but not sand" Anakin said.

"We'll start clearing the sand" a girl said quickly and Anakin smiled at her.

"Good girl. Clear it off and I'll be back soon" Anakin said. He and Owen walked away talking.

"We can grow some of our own food and with the younglings to help the food grow through the force we'll have plenty" Anakin said.

"I'll stay here with the padawans and keep an eye on the younglings you go build that shield. We'll need it" Owen said. Anakin hurried to the ship and looked around in the work room. He found the shield he had been looking for and made some adjustments. He found 3 others and adjusted them as well. He gathered as many spare parts as he could carry and went back to the moisture farm.

"What are these parts for" Owen asked taking some of them from him.

"Obi-Wan and I are going to make some practice light sabers for the younglings to practice their saber technique and skills" Anakin said. They took the parts into the work room and Anakin pulled out at the shields. They walked over to the younglings together who had already cleared the space. Anakin set each shield in a corner and switched them on. The shield molded together and the younglings walked through amazed. Anakin pulled out his com link.

"Master if you could bring back some food seeds" Anakin said.

"What for" Obi-Wan answered back.

"The younglings have uncovered soil master and we can grow out own food. We just need the seeds" Anakin said.

"Alright, we'll bring some back" Obi-Wan said and closed the link.

"Obi-Wan and Beru are going to bring seeds back. I'll go see how Padme's doing" Anakin said and went into the house to find Padme and the initiate's.

"How are you doing" Anakin asked her.

"Good actually. These little children are amazing me in a lot of ways. Now I know why the Jedi take then from their homes so early. They show amazing power already" Padme said. Anakin watched as the children played together and made small things they wanted come to them.

"Some times the parents don't know how to deal with them so they willingly give them up to us but other times the parents don't want to give up their baby. We don't force them too because we can't but usually the parents want them to learn" Anakin said.

"What about our children. Will you train them" Padme asked.

"If that's what you want. They also have to be force sensitive" Anakin said.

"I'd like them to be trained. It would be a great opportunity" Padme said and Anakin nodded. He kissed her and the children laughed at them. Anakin smiled at them and sat down to play with them as Padme started on making dinner. It took a long time to make dinner for 83 people. He felt Obi-Wan come back and went outside.

"Wow" Beru said when she saw the dirt.

"Here are the seeds" she said to the younglings and handed them 5 packets of seeds. They took them and ran off to plant them. Owen began to unload the supplies and put them in the house and storage as Obi-Wan and Anakin talked.

"I've been thinking master. The younglings need to practice saber skills and technique yet we don't have practice sabers for them" Anakin said.

"I brought the parts from my ship we can use to make some but it will only make about 5" he added.

"I have enough parts on my ship to make about 10 but 15 is not enough even when we do split them up into groups" Obi-Wan said and Anakin nodded.

"We don't have the money to buy the parts either" Anakin said.

"I saw a flyer in the town today for a pod race. Think you could still do it" Obi-Wan asked.

"Master this is me you're talking too" Anakin said.

"Right, I forgot" Obi-Wan said and they laughed.

"I don't know if I want you to race" Padme said as she struggled up the steps.

"Don't worry honey. I won't be in any danger" Anakin said and kissed her. She frowned.

"Time for dinner" Beru called from inside. Anakin, Obi-Wan, and Owen went in to get the trays of food and passed it out.


	3. Chapter 3

Authors Note: I hope you all like this chapter. If you would like to send a shout out to some one tell me to who and what you would like to say in your review and I will include it in my next chapter. Tell your friends that like Star Wars about my stories.

"Master I'm going into town with some of the padawans. We'll be back some time after lunch" Anakin said the next day.

"Who are you taking" Obi-Wan asked.

"Jenna, Dag, Gallen, Alora and Marlee" Anakin said.

"Alright, don't forget to check out the pod race flyers and look for a suitable pod" Obi-Wan said.

"I won't forget. Is there anything you need" Anakin asked Beru.

"No. Owen might need some parts though" she said. "Owen do you need any parts" Anakin asked.

"No, but I need so more tools for the other children to use. There aren't enough" he said.

"Alright, I'll for some tool kits" Anakin said. They got into the speeder.

"Master why did you decide to bring us" Jenna asked as she climbed into the seat next to him and the others got into the back. They didn't wear their robes but wore traveling cloaks.

"Because you are in my group. Master Obi-Wan and I split up the group evenly and you were some of the padawans in mine. You are the most powerful of the group and I might need your help while in town" Anakin said.

"What can we do" Dag asked from the back seat.

"Padme is getting very nervous about the upcoming birth of our twins. We are going to look for some medic droids with the Jawas and I need to investigate the pod race. Owen and Beru do not have enough money to feed all of us. Depending on how much the pod races pay now we may or may not be able to stay here for long" Anakin said as they sped across the hot dessert area.

It took almost an hour before they saw the town through the sweltering heat.

"Boy, am I glad these traveling cloaks are like our Jedi robes or I would be dieing right now" Dag said as they climbed out of the speeder.

"Quite complaining Dag" Jenna said. Dag reached for his light saber but Anakin stopped him.

"Be mindful of your feelings padawan. We do not need a fight right now. The citizens are already curious. Let's not let them know who we are" Anakin said and Dag put his hand down and relaxed a little forcing his hateful emotions away.

"We'll look for tools 1st" Anakin said and they walked into a dealer.

"I need 3 tool sets" Anakin said. "Follow me. We have many choices" a creature said in huttese. The teenagers looked at each other.

"Come on" Anakin said and led them out into the back of the shop where the creature was showing them different tool sets.

"How much for these" Anakin asked in huttese indicating 3 tool sets.

"300" the creature said. Anakin pulled a small bag if coins off his belt careful not to show his light saber and counted them out. He plopped a dozen of them on the counter and handed Dag, Gallen, and Jenna each a tool set.

They took them by the handles and they walked out. Anakin spotted a flyer that Obi-Wan had told him out and took it off the wall. He read over it.

"Only a week. I need to find a pod quickly" Anakin said almost to himself.

"Master" Jenna said.

"Yes Jenna" Anakin answered as he folded the piece of paper and put it in a pocket on his belt.

"Do you know him" she asked pointing to an odd looking creature starring at them. Anakin looked at him.

"That's Watto, I was a slave until I was 9. He owned me and my mother" Anakin told the group and they walked over to him.

"I couldn't help but notice you looking at the pod race flyer" Watto said in huttese.

"I'll bet you couldn't" Anakin answered also in huttese.

"I just happen to have bought your old pod 10 years ago. Maybe you'd like to check it out" Watto asked.

"Where is it" Anakin asked trying to hide his excitement of seeing his old pod again. Watto led them through the shop and into the back yard where Anakin's pod sat gleaming in the sun. He looked it over.

"I'll supply the entry fee if you buy the pod" Watto said.

"How about you supply both the entry fee and the pod and I won't kill you for selling my mother" Anakin said as he stood from inspecting the bottom.

"Deal" Watto said anxious to keep his head.

"I'll be back soon to look it over and make some modifications" Anakin said and he motioned the padawans to follow him. He led them back through the shop and back into the sweltering heat from the twin suns.

"I noticed you don't know the language of Huttese. That will have to change. Remind me when we get back to start teaching all of you huttese" Anakin said.

"Alright" the padawans answered together and they went into another shop. Anakin picked up parts and looked at them carefully before purchasing them.

"What are these for" Jenna asked as they loaded their purchases into to speeder before climbing in.

"You may have your own light sabers but the younglings need to practice technique and their skills with practice sabers before we can allow them to make real ones themselves. The practice sabers do not hold the deadly power of ours but will injure you" Anakin told them.

They remembered all to well their own days of using the "lame" practice sabers when they were younglings. They speed off until coming across some Jawas.

Anakin got out and walked up to them. The teenagers watched as he pointed and gestured for their benefit as he demanded to see all medical droids they had. 10 of them were unloaded from the large rolling vehicle and Anakin inspected them carefully.

"Jenna, Marlee come here" Anakin called to them. They got out quickly and hurried to him.

"You know about medic's. Check out these droids" Anakin said. The girls asked the droids questions and tested their knowledge of all things medical. In the end they decided on 2 of them.

"How much" Anakin asked. The head Jawa said something the girls didn't recognize.

"Go back to the speeder and get Gallen's, and Dag's blasters. Bring your as well" Anakin told them. They ran back to the speeder.

"Master wants our blasters" Marlee said to the boys. They handed over their blasters and the girls hurried back to Anakin. They handed the blasters over to the Jawas and they nodded.

"Lets get these 2 back to the farm" Anakin said. Night was beginning to fall. They hurried the droids back to the speeder and loaded them into the back seats. The speeder was very large compared to other speeders. They speed off again faster this time.

"Master why are we going so fast" Gallen asked.

"The Tuskan Raiders are night time hunters" Anakin answered.

"Tuskan Raiders" Dag asked.

"Sand people" Anakin said and they all nodded. They had heard of the sand people in their studies at the Jedi temple. Anakin pushed the speeder faster and faster until they came to the moisture farm. The got out and some of the other padawans from Anakin's group came to help unload supplies.

"I got some parts to make about 15 more practice sabers" Anakin told Obi-Wan.

"What about a pod racer" Obi-Wan asked.

"Watto bought my old pod and he said he would supply the entry fee if I bought the pod. Being myself I told him if he supplied to pod and the entry fee I wouldn't kill him" Anakin said.

"Anakin, you know you couldn't have killed him anyway" Obi-Wan said.

"I know that and you know that and everyone else here know's that but Watto doesn't" Anakin said and they laughed slightly.

"I traded for 2 medical droids to help Padme feel more relaxed and just in case any of the light saber hits go astray" Anakin added.

"Good, good. We don't know enough about medical situations to be able to properly treat a wound" Obi-Wan said and Anakin nodded.

"I bought some tool kits for Owen and the younglings" Anakin said as Jenna and Marlee walked past carrying them.

"Anakin come help me pass out dinner" Beru called from inside the house. Anakin sighed.

"Being a master Jedi has to count for something doesn't it" Anakin asked before he descended the stairs into the house. He came out carrying a tray and floating 2 more behind him. He and Obi-Wan passed out the food and ate them selves.

"Tomorrow we should start building the practice sabers" Obi-Wan said as they finished.

"I agree. You can train your group and I'll train mine. It's weird though. The younglings and padawans hang on my every word" Anakin said.

"I just wish you had hung on my every word" Obi-Wan said.

"Once again I get to prove you wrong" Anakin said and began reciting a conversation they had had 5 years ago.

"Alright, alright you win. So maybe you did hang on my every word. It never seemed like it" Obi-Wan said as they followed their groups to their ships.

"Good night master. See you in the morning" Anakin said before they went their separate ways for the night. Anakin helped Padme into the ship and closed the ramp.

"Jenna, Marlee, Alora. Put the kids to bed please" Anakin said.

"Yes master" they replied together and moved off to put the children to bed.

"Dag, Gallen, Brent, Zathos lock down the ship" Anakin told a group of boys. They got up and scattered to lock the ship up and check the security systems.

"Leea I want you to check on the initiate's" Anakin told the girl that remained. She stood and went to check on the sleeping initiate's. Anakin went into the cockpit and pushed some buttons before he saw his masters figure.

"What is it Anakin" Obi-Wan asked.

"I'm getting some bad vibes" Anakin said.

"About what" Obi-Wan asked.

"I'm not sure. I think the Sand people have taken a prisinor" Anakin told him.

"Well there is nothing we can do unless some one asks for our help. Get a good night's sleep Anakin. It might help" Obi-Wan said and they closed the link. Anakin moved off to check on the group and make sure they were going to bed before going into his own room with Padme.

She was already sleeping so he got in next to her and fell asleep as well. He woke up to her getting out of bed. He got up and got dressed and helped her get her shoes on before they left the ship. He pressed buttons at each set of doors to shut the security down and unlock the ship.

He walked down the ramp and the children ran down around him and to the moisture farm. Owen and a few other men hurried up to Anakin as he stepped onto the sandy ground.

"Anakin, Joice from the next moisture farm over has been captured by sand people. Will you help us find her" Owen asked.

"Of course, I'll be right there. I must talk with Obi-Wan" Anakin said.

"There isn't time, don't be a fool" 1 of the men said.

"Who's more foolish, the fool, or the fool who follows him. Trust me there's time" Anakin said and hurried off to talk to Obi-Wan.

(I just had to put that in there. I thought it was funny so now we know where Obi-Wan learned that. LOL.)

"Just be careful Anakin. I sense a disturbance in the force" Obi-Wan said.

"I sense it also. I'll be careful. Take care of Padme while I'm gone" Anakin said.

"Don't do anything that I wouldn't do" Obi-Wan told him as he hurried off and back to the group.

"Lets go" Anakin said. He had removed his robe and tossed it onto the ship.

"You're a Jedi" the man asked.

"Yes I am" Anakin said. His light saber hung at his side.

"Do you want a blaster" Owen asked.

"Not on your life. Blasters are lazy and no fun" Anakin said as he jumped onto a speeder bike. The other 5 climbed onto their own speeder bikes and they sped off quickly.

"Follow me" the 1st man said.

"They didn't go that way. They went this way" Anakin said as they came to a stop.

"How can you be sure" Owen asked.

"I can sense them. I had a bad feeling last night that something was going to happen. I just didn't know what and I could feel her signature. It's coming from this way" Anakin said and nodded his head in the direction he was talking about.

"Alright" the 1st man said unwillingly. They sped off that way and over the next 3 hours they stopped to track them and finally made it to a camp site. They crept though the shadows and behind one of the makeshift homes.

"In here" Anakin said quietly as he felt the girl through the force. One of the men raised their blasters but Anakin stopped him.

"Do you want to get killed" Anakin asked him. The man lowered his blaster. Anakin pulled out his light saber and tried to hide the glow as he cut through the tent. They climbed in and he cut the girls bonds.

She was unconscious. He and Owen passed her out through the hole and climbed back out themselves. They were almost away from the camp when she moaned loudly. Anakin turned quickly and deflected the fire that was headed toward them.

"Hurry, get out of here" Anakin said as he deflected the bolts. As the firing stopped for a few minutes he turned and ran for his speeder. He jumped on and another group of sand people began to fire.

One of the bolts hit him in the arm and he stopped himself from crying out in pain. They sped off as quickly as the bikes would allow and within hours they reached the moisture farm.

Owen and Anakin stopped as the others kept going to reach their own farm. Anakin got off his bike clutching his arm.

"Master" Anakin called. Obi-Wan came out of the house with a medical droid.

"Come on" Obi-Wan said and they went into the house, He sat in a chair as the medic droid cleaned the wound and bandaged it.

"How did you know" Anakin asked Obi-Wan.

"Anakin, you were my padawan. I can feel any anger or pain in you just like master Yoda. It causes a disturbance in the force" Obi-Wan said and Anakin nodded.

"Is Padme asleep" Anakin asked.

"She didn't feel well so Beru is sitting with her on the ship" Cliegg said.

"I'll go check on her. Good night" Anakin said and headed out. He got to the ship and found Beru sitting next to Padme as she slept.

"She wasn't feeling well" Beru said.

"Dad told me. You can go back. I'll take care of her" Anakin said. Beru stood and she left the ship. He watched her go back to the farm and then locked the ship and put up the security systems.


	4. Chapter 4

Author Note: well you either don't like my story anymore or you aren't reading it. LOL on with the story.

The next day was the pod race. Anakin hadn't had the time to check the pod out so he would have to trust Watto. That was why he left early in the morning trusting Owen, Beru, Cliegg, his mother and Obi-Wan. He ducked under the pod.

"Watto hand me the wrench" Anakin said. Watto picked it up and flew it over to him. Anakin tightened some bolts and got up. He pushed a few buttons and the power cuplinks crackled to life after years of none use. Anakin smiled to himself and shut the pod down.

"Alright. Let's get it to the arena" Anakin said. He hooked it up to the creature that was to pull the pod to the arena. He got onto the back of it and they were off.

"Wish me luck Watto" Anakin said and waved good bye laughing slightly. He rode off quickly as the pod racer trailed behind him. In no time at all they were in the hanger by the arena. He made a few minor adjustments and then it was time to go onto the track. He smiled. It was just like when he was a kid. He removed his robe and folded it. He stored it in a bag on the creature and walked out onto the track.

"It's been a long time since we've seen this human. Yes that's right folks the only human to ever pod race. Anakin Skywalker, and look at him folks, he's all grown up now" a voice rang through the stadium. Anakin waved as the crowd went wild. They obviously remembered his only victory when he was 10. He unhooked the creature and it sauntered off the track.

Anakin hooked the engines up to the pod and powered up the cuplinks. He grabbed his helmet and put it on. He climbed into the pod and sat down. He had made some adjustments that morning to fit his new larger frame. He flicked some switches and sat back. He took the controls and moved up into his position.

"Racers start your engines" the voice rang again. Anakin flicked another switch and his engines powered up. He grinned to himself as he felt the vibration through his old pod. He took the controls and got ready. He put his goggles down and waited for the signal. At the horn he sped off careful not to feed too much to the engines right away. He sped up as he went pushing the pod as fast as it would go. He was way ahead of all the other racers and won easily.

"Well it looks like Skywalker has been practicing since we last saw him. What an amazing win" the voice rang through the stadium. There were creatures collecting money all over the stadium for bets that had been placed on racers that had lost. Anakin collected his prize money and the parts. He saw Owen and Beru helped Padme walk toward him. Cliegg and Shmi were behind them.

"You did wonderful Annie. I'm so proud of you" Shmi said and kissed his dirty cheek. Anakin smiled.

"It was easy" Anakin said. He hugged Padme carefully.

"You should be lying down" he told her.

"I had to see you race" Padme said.

"Come on, we should go back" Anakin said. Owen helped him load the extra parts and the prize money into the speeder. Together they helped Padme into the passenger seat and they sped off. Owen, Beru, Cliegg and Shmi were in the speeder behind Anakin and Padme.

"We're almost there" Anakin said.

"I'm fine" Padme said.

"Maybe right now. But I can sense the twins' movements remember. You are going to give birth tonight" Anakin told her. They went even faster and Owen matched his speed as they sped across the desert next to each other. He finally slowed and stopped on the Lars moisture farm. He helped Padme into the house and then he, Owen, and Obi-Wan unloaded everything. They put the spare parts in the work room and the prize money in the basement of the house. Anakin went inside to Padme where she was breathing hard.

"Their coming" she panted.

"Take a deep breath and let it out slowly" Beru instructed her. Padme for once in her life followed orders and took a deep breath. She let it out slowly and did it again and again until the pain faded.

"Good job" Anakin said.

"Bring her in here" Shmi said. Anakin picked her up as gently as he could and carried her into the room. He set her on the bed and everyone but Anakin, Beru and the medical droids left. Soon she was pushing and a baby was born.

"It's a girl" Anakin said and took her from Beru who had wrapped her in a blanket.

"Leia" Padme said and put a hand to her daughter's forehead. She pushed again and again and by night fall the other baby was born.

"It's a boy. Luke" Anakin said and he now held Leia on 1 arm and Luke on the other. Padme looked at their children and smiled.

"They're beautiful" Beru said. "Like their mother" Anakin said. Padme laughed a little and smiled. The twins fell asleep and soon Padme did as well.

"She might wake up during the night. The twins will need to be fed" Beru said. She took Leia from him and set her in the bed they had made. Anakin put Luke into his own.

"I'll help her. You've helped enough. You should sleep" Anakin said. She smiled.

"Congratulations" she said and walked out. Shmi and Cliegg walked in after Beru walked out to see the twins. Anakin shooed his mother out before she woke them with all her tears of happiness. Next came Obi-Wan.

"They are strong in the force. Will you train them" Obi-Wan asked.

"If Padme agrees then, yes I will train them both" Anakin said.

"Congratulations. They are the cutest babies I've ever seen and don't forget, I've seen a lot of babies" Obi-Wan said, They laughed quietly and he walked out. Anakin fell asleep in a chair and woke about 2 in the morning to Luke crying. He had woken Padme up as well. Anakin quickly picked him up.

"He's probably hungry" Padme said. Anakin handed him to her and her mother instinct kicked in. He watched her feed Luke for awhile until Leia woke up as well. He picked her up and Luke was asleep again. They switched and Anakin put Luke back into his bed.

"You did a good job" Anakin said and kissed her as she fed Leia.

"We, did a good job. I wouldn't have been able to survive it if you hadn't been here to help me" Padme said. He took Leia and put her in her bed.

"How are you feeling" Anakin asked her.

"Better. At least I know I can get through giving birth with out tons of medical people and droids" Padme said and they laughed quietly. She fell asleep again until morning when Anakin walked in with breakfast for her. She smiled.

"Beru said you need to stay in bed for a few days" Anakin said. She rolled her eyes and sighed.

"I know you don't like it but I think you should listen to her. She knows what she's doing" Anakin said and set the tray of food next to her.

"Think they'll sleep any longer" Padme asked. Anakin shrugged. I don't know but, I can't believe we created them" Anakin said.

"It is amazing isn't it" Padme said as she ate her breakfast. He nodded. After she ate they both woke up. Luke started to cry and Anakin picked him up. He was still wrapped in the blanket. Beru came in.

"I cut some cloth diapers for them" Beru said. She took Luke from Anakin and sat him down on the bed, they watched as she changed him expertly. She handed Luke to Padme. Anakin turned toward Leia and smiled. She opened her eyes and looked around.

"Your going to be daddy's little girl aren't you" Anakin said. He picked her up and smiled down at her. He put his finger to her nose and watched as she scrunched up her face a little. Her little hand wrapped around his finger and he smiled. He sat down on the edge of the bed and looked over at Luke in Padme's arms. Beru took Leia and she started to cry. Beru quickly put the diaper on her and handed her back to Anakin and she stopped crying.

"She's defiantly going to be daddy's girl" Anakin said.

"I heard some one crying" Shmi said.

"That was Leia" Beru said and walked out letting them be alone.

"She started crying when Beru took her to put a diaper on her but stopped when Anakin was holding her again" Padme said.

"She's going to be a daddy's girl" Shmi said.

"We know" Anakin said.

"Wanna hold her grandma" Anakin asked her. Shmi smiled.

"I can't believe I'm a grandmother" she said and Anakin handed Leia over to her. She fussed a little but Anakin gave her his finger and she stopped. Shmi laughed.

"That is funny. You were the same way Anakin" Shmi told him. Anakin and Padme smiled.

"Well Luke is already taking after his father as well. He likes to complain" Padme said. Anakin looked over at her and they laughed.

"I don't complain that much" Anakin said.

"No you don't, but you do sometimes" Padme said.

"Well Leia is taking after her mother also, she's very beautiful and I can tell she will only speak when she has something to say. Luke I'm sure will be a big dreamer like me" Anakin said as he looked from baby to baby. Owen came in then.

"Congratulations man. I've heard them crying, then I heard some one say Leia was a daddy's girl. Which is which" Owen asked.

"This is Leia and Padme is holding Luke" Anakin said. Owen looked at them.

"They resemble you 2 already. I'm sure Leia will be just as beautiful as her mother" Owen said. Leia giggled a little.

"I guess she knows when she's getting a compliment" Shmi said.

"From what I can tell growing up around Anakin will make Luke just like him" Owen said. From Padme's arms Luke gurgled and they all laughed. Cliegg entered the room as well. He looked at the group and smiled.

"Come on clear out. The babies as well as Padme need their rest" Beru said and shuffled everyone but Shmi and Anakin out.

"Here you go Annie" Shmi said and handed Leia back to him. She smiled down at her kissed Anakin's cheek and then Leia's. She walked over to Padme and Luke. She kissed Luke's cheek and then kissed Padme's cheek in a motherly fashion. She smiled at Luke and then walked out. Beru came back in.

"You can get out of bed tomorrow but you'll need to take it easy. Owen, Obi-Wan and Dad are building a house for you 4 and then when that's done and we get the other materials we'll build the house with all the rooms in it for the younglings and initiate's" Beru said.

"That's good" Anakin said. Beru noticed he was swaying slightly with Leia.

"That's the thing with babies isn't it? It's a natural reaction to sway with them" Beru said and smiled before walking out.

"She's right you know" Padme said.

"I know. Feeling any better" Anakin asked.

"Yes actually. I want to see what's going on in the senate though" she said.

"Well, nothing good I imagine. I have a feeling the entire temple has been destroyed" Anakin said. Padme nodded as Luke began to cry.

"He's probably hungry, he hasn't eaten for 7 hours" Anakin said. Leia looked around as Padme began to feed Luke again. Luke fell asleep again and he handed Leia to her as he took Luke. She began to feed Leia and he put Luke in his bed, after she fed Leia she sat back as Anakin put Leia into her bed as well. Padme fell asleep and Anakin smiled. He kissed her gently and left the room.

"How's she doing" Shmi asked.

"She's sleeping right now" Anakin said.

"Understandable" Owen said.

"Beru said you were building the house for us" Anakin said.

"We finished it. With Obi-Wan's Jedi abilities it was done quickly. I just wish we could make the materials appear that quickly" Cliegg said.

"Master, I thought you didn't approve of such things" Anakin said facing Obi-Wan.

"Normally I don't but there is nothing normal about the Sith destroying the temple making us hide on a desert planet" Obi-Wan said. Anakin nodded and smile slightly.

"Padme probably won't wake up for hours. She was awake for a long time last night. I'll go check it out so I can describe it to her" Anakin said. He left the house and looked around. Not far away was another house also sunken in the ground to provide a cool area of living. He walked down the steps and looked around. It was fairly cool and he new they would need clothes for the new babies.

He was sure the younglings and initiate's would need to clothes fairly soon as well. They would have to take clothes that were to small for the others. He looked around and then went back to the main house.

"I was just thinking. Mom do you have any baby clothes" Anakin asked.

"Yes, I still have your baby clothes" Shmi said.

"Good, I was thinking, the younglings and initiate's, and Luke and Leia will need clothes" Anakin said.

"I have my old baby clothes and I could find Owen's" Beru offered.

"That would be great" Anakin said.

"It's a good thing you thought of that. I have a feeling we'll be here for a while" Obi-Wan said. They sat around not really having anything to do.

"I think I'm going to go into town and get some materials to start the housing for the children. Do any of you want to come" Obi-Wan asked.

"I'll go" Owen said. "Don't forget to take some money" Anakin told Obi-Wan.

"I won't forget" Obi-Wan said. He walked out with Owen and they heard them speed off.

"Anakin" Padme called just loud enough for them to hear. Anakin went into the room and walked to her side.

"What is it" he asked softly. She pointed to the other side of the room. He looked to where she was pointing and smiled. A pacifier that Beru had brought in was floating across the room. He looked over at the twins and smiled.

"That's daddy's little girl. Using the force to bring her what she wants" Anakin said and went over to her. She was waving her little hand around and around until the pacifier was in her mouth. She closed her eyes and fell asleep. Padme fell asleep again and Anakin went out.

"Leia was using the force to being the pacifier to her" Anakin told them.

"Already" Shmi said.

"Yup. That's why the Jedi take them from their homes so soon. If we don't start teaching them when before they really understand sometimes they don't harness the power they could" Anakin said.

"How old are they when you usually start teaching them" Beru asked.

"About a year when we really get serious" Anakin said.

"A year" Shmi exclaimed.

"We play little games with them, almost make them use the force to their own advantage" Anakin said.

"How" Shmi asked.

"Like this" Anakin said. He held up his hand and a small apple floated toward him.

"We float an object they want just out of their reach and make them try to get it. It helps them learn to control their power" Anakin said. They nodded. There wasn't much to do so they just sat around and waited for Owen and Obi-Wan to come back. They were back right before dinner and ate before Obi-Wan and Anakin put their knowledge of the force into putting the housing for the children together before it go too dark. They went back inside as the children looked around their new home.

"Padme's awake" Beru said. Anakin went into the room to find her eating dinner. He bent down and kissed her on the cheek before he looked over at the twins. They were sleeping soundly.

"Has Luke showed any signs yet" Padme asked.

"Not yet but it's only a matter of time before he gets jealous of Leia" Anakin said. They laughed a little.

"Help me up" she said. Anakin hesitated.

"Just help me up" she said. He crossed over to her and helped her out of bed.

"Where do you want to go" he asked.

"To the bathroom" she said. He grinned to himself and helped her to the bathroom. He helped her back to bed just as Luke began to squirm. He quickly picked him up and handed him to Padme. She smiled down at him.

"It's still so new to me. Do you think we could bring my family here to meet Luke and Leia" Padme asked.

"I can try but I'm not sure that we would remain safe" Anakin said.

"We'll be perfectly safe. They can here on unregistered transport" Padme said.

"I'll talk to Obi-Wan" Anakin said. He sat down on the bed next to her and smiled down at Luke.

"I don't even feel any different. Besides the new love I hold for the 5 most important people in the galaxy to me" Anakin said.

"5" Padme asked. "You of course, Luke, and Leia, Obi-Wan and my mother" Anakin said. She smiled at him and kissed his cheek before Leia woke up. Anakin felt her look around and wiggle her hands a little. He went over to her and picked her up.

"My little girl, and my little boy" Anakin said as he sat back down on the bed. They looked from Luke to Leia.

"It will be interesting to watch them grow up. How long do you think we will be here" Padme asked.

"I don't know. Obi-Wan and I have a meeting with the council tomorrow afternoon to update them and they can update us" Anakin said. Soon Luke and Leia fell asleep and Anakin put them back in their bed after Beru helped him change their diapers.

"Obi-Wan's probably happy he never had to raise me from a baby, he didn't have to change my diapers" Anakin said to Padme as they watched the twins sleep. She laughed a little.

"I'm going to go to sleep. You should help put the younglings to bed" Padme said. He kissed her before tucking her in and walking out.

"Where's mom" Anakin asked Owen and Beru.

"Helping put the children to bed" Owen said. Anakin walked outside and went to the youngling housing. He walked in and helped his mother and Obi-Wan put the children to bed.

"Come on you 4. Go to sleep" Anakin said as he passed the his padawan girls room. He stopped in the door.

"What are you looking at" he asked them. They ignored him though. He walked into the room and looked out the window. There were shadows creeping around outside not to far in the distance.

"Stay here protect the children if need be. Inform the others" Anakin said. He hurried out and grabbed Obi-Wan.

"There are some people or things creeping around outside. Come on" Anakin said. They removed their robes and their light sabers and ran out. The crept through the shadows light sabers at the ready but not on. They sprung out light sabers ablaze and ready to strike but Anakin stopped Obi-Wan from hitting anyone.

"What are you doing here" Anakin asked.

"We're here to see my sisters" a woman said.

"We were thinking about coming to get you to meet the twins" Anakin said.

"When were they born" the woman asked.

"Yesterday" Anakin said. He led them to the main house and inside. When they came into the light Obi-Wan saw how many of them there were.

"Is she alright" an elderly woman asked.

"She's fine. They are all sleeping right now but you can see them" Anakin said. They all took off the cloaks and Anakin took them and put them on a chair. He led the adults into a room and left the 2 children with Beru. They came out minutes later as the woman were talking about how cute they were.

"Master, this is Jobal and Ruwee, my mother and father-in-law, Sola, my sister-in-law, Ryoo and Pooja, my nieces, and Sola's husband Darred, my brother in law. Everybody, this is my old Master Obi-Wan Kenobi" Anakin said introducing everyone who didn't know them.

"Why do you still call him master then" Darred asked.

"It's shows respect because I am not yet at his master level" Anakin said.

"That's what you think" Obi-Wan said.

"How did she do during the birth" Jobal asked.

"Ask Beru. She helped her more than I did" Anakin said.

"How did she do" Jobal asked Beru.

"She did better than I thought she would. She was strong and did very well. You should be proud" Beru said.

"You did a good job helping her" Ruwee said. Beru bowed slightly and moved off to wash dishes.

"What are you doing here" Anakin asked them again.

"We wanted to see how Padme was and we didn't want to put you in danger after we heard about the temple so we thought about where you would go and decided we couldn't tell any one where you were if they didn't know where we were" Ruwee said.

"How long will you be here" Anakin asked.

"Not sure. Probably a few months" Darred said.

"We'll find you some rooms tonight but we'll have to get more material and build another house for your" Anakin said.

"How many do you have here already" Sola asked.

"There are now 79 children. 85 when you add the adults. Now we have 91 with you now" Anakin said.

"We will help with the field work" Darred said quickly.

"We have plenty of help but we'll find something for you to do" Cliegg said.


End file.
